


Serenity And Shadows

by HalfshellVenus



Series: Paradise [10]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: fanfic100, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/">fanfic100</a> challenge, where I have the slash pairing of Lincoln/Michael. This is prompt #31, “Sunrise.”</p>
    </blockquote>





	Serenity And Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) challenge, where I have the slash pairing of Lincoln/Michael. This is prompt #31, “Sunrise.”

x-x-x-x-x

Michael stirs in the changing light as Lincoln slumbers on beside him. It is early, almost morning, and the sun is coming up. He can just see the sky shifting to pink, and knows it’s too soon to be starting his day. They sleep later, now that they can choose to, and Michael loves the feeling of luxuriating in bed with his brother. He has spent a lifetime waiting to fill this place in Lincoln’s heart, in his arms. The act of holding, and staying, is the softest bliss he knows.

Michael turns to gaze at Lincoln’s face, so different in sleep than Michael could have imagined. In the years locked in his memory, he has watched Lincoln brood and storm, pacing a room or his cage with the spirit of an angry lion. The vision before him now is fairly recent, sweetly new. Gone are the furrows in his forehead, the tightness around his eyes. With the dark flush of whiskers coming up under the skin, Lincoln asleep is all serenity and shadows. Michael’s eyes have sought him and followed him for years beyond knowing. But never before has his brother been this beautiful.

His hand brushes over Lincoln’s chest and down his arm, reveling in the wonder of this closeness and this touch. He is holding his heart’s desire under the tips of his fingers, and it is not denying him or running away. He can barely remember a time before Lincoln meant everything to him, but he can still feel the long stillness of his loss. Troubled, absent, drugged-out and jailed, his brother was the center and the hollow in Michael’s heart. Michael missed him like a part of himself, and to have him back is almost more than he can hope for or believe.

He moves his head to Lincoln’s shoulder, leaning closer, becoming one. He is lazy and content, in the warmth of Lincoln’s love, and he would not trade this opportunity for any easier, more perfect life.

The sun is higher, and day is dawning, but Michael drifts into peaceful satisfaction. There is today and there is now, and he is in no hurry to be moving forward.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
